Dispenser units arranged to dispense countermeasures from aircraft are well known. Both fighter and transport aircraft, as well as civil aircraft are exposed to threats from self-guided missiles equipped with radar, IR or laser sensors, which can be fired either from other aircraft or from the ground. In order to protect the threatened aircraft from an attack of such missiles they are provided with various types of dispenser units which dispense countermeasure means. Such countermeasure means may comprise aluminized foil or fibers, hot IR chaff, and also laser-reflecting fibers or foils, which confuse and divert missiles aimed at the aircraft.
The dispenser units are often enclosed in capsules or cases arranged under the wings or under the fuselage of the aircraft. These capsules and cases increase the air drag of the aircraft. The increased air drag results in a decreased maximum speed of the aircraft and also increased fuel consumption. Also the maneuverability of the aircraft may be decreased.
Document WO-A1-02/093102 discloses a dispenser intended for discharging countermeasure means. The dispenser is built into a modified rocket capsule which is intended for originally unguided attack rockets. The capsule may be arranged under the wings of the aircraft or under the aircraft fuselage and will therefore have an influence on the air drag of the aircraft.
Another prior art arrangement for a dispenser unit is disclosed in EP-B1-1194331. The dispenser unit is arranged within a cover on the upper side of the wing or on the outside of the aircraft fuselage. Also this placement of the cover will have an influence on the air drag of the aircraft.
The objective problem to be solved by the present invention is to arrange a dispenser unit at an aircraft so that the air drag is minimized.
Another objective problem to be solved by the present invention is to arrange a dispenser unit within an aircraft, so that a magazine for countermeasures arranged at the dispenser unit is easy to replace.
A further objective problem to be solved by the present invention is to arrange a magazine for countermeasures at a dispenser unit, in such a way that the magazine is easy to replace.
A further objective problem to be solved by the present invention is to arrange a dispenser unit in a very limited space.